1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved room heating apparatus from which the combustion gas is exhausted to the outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional heating systems used for room heating wherein the combustion occurs in a combustion chamber having high sealing efficiency and the room is heated from an outer surface of the walls of the combustion chamber, and the combustion gas is exhausted to the outdoors, contamination of the air in the room being caused by the exhaust gas must be advantageously prevented. However, in doing so, it has been difficult at the same time to increase the thermal efficiency of the system. A blower generally is used for heating the air by causing it to contact the outer surface of the combustion chamber. However, when the blower is stopped for any reason, the blower becomes overheated by heat from the combustion chamber whereby damage may be caused thereto.